Bionicle The 5. Movie
Bionicle 5 war eigentlich für 2010 als fünfter Film gedacht,wurde aber abgesagt. Infos Dieser Text wurde von Greg Farshtey geschrieben, als er den Inhalt des Films bekanntgab. #Diese Story ist nicht offiziell und, obwohl der grobe Umriss der Handlung vom Storyteam kam, wurde sie nie von LEGO anerkannt, da die Serie vorher beendet wurde. #Die Namen der neuen Charaktere sind NICHT offiziell anerkannte Bionicle-Namen und zu den Charakteren existiert nicht mehr als das, was im Folgenden geschrieben steht. #Da die Gesamtstory mit der Entscheidung, die Serie zu beenden, geändert werden musste, sind in der offiziellen BIONICLE-Kontinuität die unten genannten Ereignisse nie passiert. Dieser Text sollte nur als kleiner Spaß gesehen werden, ein Geschenk an die Fans. Story Wir öffnen mit einer Kurzzusammenfassung, wie wir dorthin gelangt sind, wo wir sind – Mata Nui, verstoßen aus seinem Universum von einer bösen Macht, kommt auf Bara Magna an. Er verbündet sich mit den kleinen Dörfern, die die Region säumen, gegen erbitterte Invasoren aus dem Norden, den Skrall. Am Ende führt Mata Nui die Dörfer und ihre Glatorianer zum Sieg und entdeckt, dass die Schutzspender ihrer Dörfer eigentlich Stücke eines gigantischen Roboterkörpers waren. Als Dankeschön an die Krieger, die ihm halfen, schenkt er ihnen neue Elementarkräfte und gibt ihnen den Spitznamen Toa. Wir bauen dann die „Münze“-Szene vom Ende von Die Legende erwacht ein, da die Münze wichtig sein wird. Mata Nui sagt dann, dass er eine Energiequelle für den Körper finden muss, den sie gebaut haben, und dass jene Quelle vielleicht im Norden zu finden ist – die Skrall hatten immerhin Technologie, die anders war als alles, was die anderen Dörfer haben. Aber wenn er und seine neuen Freunde diese Reise in ein unbekanntes Land machen wollten, würden sie bei jedem Schritt auf dem Weg aufpassen. Schnitt zu Ackar, bei Nacht, der auf dem Dschungelboden sitzt, mit seinem Rücken gegen einen Felsen gelehnt, friedlich schlafend. Im nächsten Augenblick trifft ihn ein Wasserstrahl ins Gesicht und er wacht spuckend auf. Schnitt zu Kiina, von deren Waffenende immer noch Wasser tropft. Sie sagt ihm, dass er jetzt mit der Wache dran ist. Auffällig ist, dass Kiina anders aussieht als zuvor, da ihre Rüstung und ihre Waffe sich verändert haben. Die Erklärung dafür wird ersichtlich. Mata Nui, Ackar und Kiina lagern in einem verlassenen Skrall-Außenposten. Es gibt dort ein Lager von Rüstungen und Waffen. Während Ackar sich neu ausstattet, spricht er mit Mata Nui über ihren abwesenden Kameraden. ACKAR Weißt du, Berix war wirklich verletzt, als du sagtest, er müsste zurück ins Dorf. Es war nur ein übler Sandsturm und er wurde etwas ramponiert. Nichts, das er nicht schon mal erlebt hätte. MATA NUI Er war hier wegen mir... in Gefahr, wegen mir. Ich kann nicht für seine Sicherheit verantwortlich sein. Ihre Konversation wird von einem Geräusch unterbrochen, das von dem Weg hinter ihnen kommt. Ackar meldet sich freiwillig, auszukundschaften und nachzusehen, was – oder wer – dort hinten ist. Er beginnt, den Weg zurückzugehen, auf dem sie gekommen waren, wobei seine Füße geschmolzene Fußabdrücke im Boden hinterlassen. Er versucht, zu schleichen... aber als er sich der Quelle des Geräusches nähert, verliert er wieder Kontrolle über seine neue Feuerkraft und ein Baum in der Nähe geht in Flammen auf. Offenbart durch das Licht ist er ein leichtes Ziel für einen Skrall-Krieger, der sich hinter einem Felsen versteckte. Der Skrall feuert seine Waffe ab und trifft Ackar, der zu Boden geht (obwohl er nicht schlimm verwundet ist, nur benommen). Als er das sieht, flippt Mata Nui aus. Seine Augen leuchten, seine Stimme nimmt einen komischen Echoeffekt an, als er „Ackar!“ ruft – und plötzlich erwacht der Fels, hinter dem der Skrall sich versteckte, zum Leben, packt den Skrall und beginnt zu drücken. Da steht Ackar auf und schaut von Mata Nui zu dem Skrall und zurück und sagt: „Hör auf!“ Erschrocken wird Mata Nui wieder normal, der Fels wird wieder ein Fels und der Skrall fällt auf den Boden. Ackar packt den Skrall und fragt ihn, was er da macht. Der Skrall erklärt, dass es für ihn in Roxtus nichts mehr gibt und er wieder nach Hause gehen wollte. Er hoffte, sich Mata Nuis Gruppe anzuschließen, wurde aber von den Flammen verschreckt und dachte, Ackar würde angreifen. Kiina, jetzt ganz wach, glaubt dem Skrall keine Sekunde lang, aber Mata Nui überstimmt sie, indem er sagt, dass er versteht, wie es ist, einfach nur nach Hause zu wollen. Kiina sagt, dass Zuhause der letzte Ort ist, den sie je wiedersehen will. Ackar hat andere Sorgen – zum Beispiel wie Mata Nui getan hat, was er soeben tat (Mata Nui hat keine Ahnung). Er hat auch diese neuen Feuerkräfte ziemlich satt, die Mata Nui ihm gab und ihn gerade fast getötet hätten. Kiina lacht, da sie sich wundert, wie ein Glatorianer etwas gegen eine mächtigere Waffe haben konnte. In dem Moment verliert sie die Kontrolle über ihre Wasserkräfte und es fängt zu regnen an... aber nur auf sie. Mata Nui fragt den Skrall nach seinem Namen. Der Skrall erwidert, dass er keinen Namen hat... er ist nur ein Skrall-Krieger. Sich beschwerend, dass er den Skrall nicht die ganze Reise über mit „Hey, du da!“ ansprechen kann, gibt Ackar ihm einen Namen. (Der sollte in Richtung „Blechschädel“ d. Übersetzers: engl. „bucket head“, alt. Übersetzung: „Eimerschädel“, bezieht sich auf den Helm, also beleidigend, aber nicht bösartig.) Der Skrall versichert ihn, dass er den Namen mit Ehre tragen wird. Als sie losziehen, fragt Mata Nui den Skrall, warum sein Volk sein Heimatland verlassen hat, um das Territorium im Süden zu erobern. Der Skrall enthüllt, dass es nicht freiwillig geschah – sie wurden von Eindringlingen vertrieben, die sie nicht besiegen konnten. Ihren besten Schätzungen nach kamen die Invasoren aus einem massiven Vulkan, einem Ort großer Macht. Manchmal in der Nacht wurde der Himmel überall von den Energien beleuchtet, die der Berg abgab. Skrall-Krieger wurden losgeschickt, um zu versuchen, den Vulkan anzugreifen, um so die Invasoren aufzuhlanten, aber keine kehrten je zurück. Mata Nui sagt den anderen, dass er überzeugt ist, dass dieser Vulkan das sein könnte, wonach er sucht – eine Energiequelle für den neuen mechanischen Körper. Aber es ist sein Kampf, nicht ihrer - sie können umkehren. Er erinnert Ackar daran, dass er gewählt wurde, um die Verteidiger der neuen Stadt anzuführen, und eigentlich dort sein sollte. Ackar fällt ihm ins Wort und sagt, dass jeder beliebige Glatorianer die Streitmacht anführen konnte – aber nur einer ist Mata Nuis bester Freund. Mata Nui ist gerührt, aber offensichtlich ist ihm unwohl dabei, seine Freunde in Gefahr zu führen. Während sie weggehen, bemerkt keiner von ihnen etwas aus einem Berghang in der Nähe auftauchen, um ihnen zu folgen... etwas, das in einem Moment nicht dort war und im nächsten auftauchte. Die Gruppe reist weiter, wobei Ackar den Skrall vorsichtig im Auge behält. Das Terrain ändert sich vom Dschungel zum Eiswald, die riesige Mammutbäume wie Zweige aussehen lassen. Erst, als sie einen finden, dessen Basis teilweise offengelegt war, erkennen sie, dass dies keine „Bäume“ waren – sie waren Dutzende von Beinen von Wesen wie der Mata-Nui-Roboter – nur Beine und Füße von früheren Projekten der Großen Wesen, die hier verlassen ruhten. Sie waren praktisch ein schneebedeckter Schrottplatz, übersät von von massiven BIONICLE-Stücken, die dort kreuz und quer rumlagen. Ein perfekter Ort für einen Hinterhalt. Der Angriff, der folgt, ist wild und frustrierend für die Helden, da sie mechanischen Wesen mit einer fortschrittlichen Chamäleonkraft und der Fähigkeit der Gestaltwandlung gegenüberstehen. Der Feind taucht auf, greift an und verschwindet. Diese spezielle Attacke besteht hauptsächlich aus Feuerblitzen, aber seltsamerweise scheinen sie ihre Ziele nie zu treffen – oder doch? Es ist Kiina, die mitten im Kampf die Wahrheit erkennt – der Feind zielt nicht auf sie. Sie zielen auf Teile der Natur um sie herum, um Lawinen auszulösen und „Bäume“ zu fällen, um die Helden einzumauern. Und sie haben großartige Arbeit geleistet – alle bis auf einer der Auswege aus der Region, in der sie sich befinden, ist nun vollständig blockiert. KIINA Versteht ihr nicht? Sie versuchen nicht, uns zu fangen oder uns zu töten... wir werden in eine Richtung getrieben, wie sand grafs in einen Pferch. SKRALL Diese Dinger haben mein Volk aus unseren Landstrichen nach Süden getrieben. MATA NUI Süden... weg von dem Vulkan. Aber der einzige Weg, der uns noch offensteht, ist der nach Norden. ACKAR Also werden wir zum Vulkan getrieben. Das ist nie eine gute Sache. KIINA Wunderbar. Wir können nicht umkehren... und vorwärts zu gehen klingt auch nicht gerade nach einer großartigen Idee. MATA NUI Dann bleibt hier! Niemand hat auch nur einen von euch gebeten, mitzukommen! Die Gruppe ist von Mata Nuis Ausbruch entsetzt – und er auch. Er entschuldigt sich und sagt, dass er sich nicht sicher ist, was nicht stimmt – je weiter sie nach Norden reisen, desto seltsamer fühlt er sich. Die Gruppe reist weiter und findet sich am Rand eines bergigen Gebietes wieder, das eine Art Kreuzung aus Monument Valley mit dem Grand Canyon mal 100 ist. Massive Berge ragen hoch in die Luft auf, soweit das Auge sehen kann, und in der Mitte, größer als der ganze Rest, ist der Vulkan. Es gibt nur einen Weg, der in die bergige Region führte – wir sehen die Gruppe hineingehen und schauen ihnen zu, wie sie hinter einer Anhöhe verschwinden. Dann versiegeln die beiden Berge, die den Eingang flankieren, plötzlich den Weg hinter ihnen. Drinnen hört die Gruppe das Geräusch und reagiert. Aber bevor sie zurückgehen und als Gruppe nachsehen konnten, zeigt Ackar nach vorne. Dort ist eine Lichtung, die aussieht, als stünde die Natur im Krieg mit sich selbst. Erde und Fels sind überall aufgewühlt, es wimmelt von Vegetation, die entweder schwarz verbrannt ist oder zu Eis erstarrt. Als er ein Stöhnen hört, findet Mata Nui einen Dschungel-Glatorianer halb unter Schutt begraben vor. Dies ist Oris und er scheint überhaupt nicht überrascht zu sein, die Gruppe zu sehen, obwohl er dankbar für die Rettung ist. Oris erklärt, dass er in einen „Weltensturm“ hineingeraten ist und nur knapp überlebt hat - „die kommen hier ab und an vor.“ Er fragt Mata Nui, wie lange er und seine Freunde schon umherirren. Mata Nui erwidert, dass sie nicht umherirren. Oris lächelt und versichert Mata Nui, dass sie sich noch verirren werden. Der Skrall, der kurzzeitig davongerannt war, kehrt jetzt zurück um zu sagen, dass der Pfad, auf dem sie in die Region hineingekommen waren, jetzt versiegelt war und dass er keinen anderen Ausgang erkennen kann. Vorwärtszugehen ist erneut ihre einzige Option. Oris bietet an, mit ihnen zu reisen, und als sie aufbrechen, fragt Mata Nui ihn beiläufig, wie lange er eigentlich hier schon umherirrte. Oris' Antwort verblüfft und schockiert die Gruppe: „Ach, 20.000 Jahre oder so.“ In jener Nacht schlug die Gruppe ein Lager auf, wobei Ackar ein Lagerfeuer lieferte. Jetzt sehen wir die Gruppe aus dem Blickwinkel des Feuers – und was wir sehen sind Pflanzenranken, die aus dem Boden auftauchen und zu den schlafenden Helden kriechen. Funken fliegen plötzlich aus dem Feuer, entzünden die Ranken und verbrennen sie. Als das Feuer die Gruppe aufweckt, sehen wir Augen in den Flammen langsam verblassen. Wir sehen den Skrall verstohlen ein Stück vom Feuerholz sammeln und wegstecken. Der nächste Tag sieht die Gruppe in einem dicht bewaldeten Dschungelgebiet wandern – bitte gebt Acht, dass all diese Gegenden immer noch innerhalb des Labyrinths sind, also gibt es Berge ringsumher, die die Wände besagten Labyrinthes formen. Die Helden werden von dicken Dschungelranken – mit Zähnen – angegriffen und bemühen sich, sie abzuwehren. Es scheint ein verlorener Kampf zu sein, bis Oris sagt, dass er diese Pflanzen kennt, sie hassen Wasser. Kiina kann ihre Kräfte benutzen, um die Pflanzen zu vertreiben. Erneut erhaschen wir den Skrall dabei, wie er ein Stück Pflanze aufsammelt und es einsteckt, ohne dass es jemand sieht. Beim Rückzug entdeckt das Team zwei Glatorianer, die hoch in den Bäumen gefangen sind, eingewickelt in Ranken. Der Skrall wirft seinen Schild und schneidet durch die Ranken, wodurch er sie befreit. Sie sind Tera und Likus, jeweils Erd- und Eis-Glatorianer des Übersetzers: Ursprünglich war geplant, Sahmad und Telluris als Mitglieder des Erdstamms zu identifizieren, doch da diese Story abgesagt wurde, erfand Greg den Eisenstamm. Sie dienen zur humorvollen Auflockerung und sind zwei Hochstapler – sie verdienen ihren „Lebensunterhalt“, indem sie sich von konkurrierenden Dörfern anheuern ließen, dann einen Schaukampf hinlegten und danach die Bezahlung aufteilten. Sie stecken erst seit kurzer Zeit in dem Labyrinth fest. Beide sehen den Skrall als Ticket zum Reichtum – vorgetäuschte Kämpfe, in denen sie ihn schlagen, würden für ihren Ruf und die Löhne, die sie fördern könnten, Wunder wirken. Während des Kampfes wurde Mata Nui die Münze aus der Hand geschlagen und sie landete auf dem Boden. Als Mata Nui sie aufhebt und umdreht, ist er überrascht, auch das Muster auf der Münze rotieren zu sehen. Ein paar weitere Drehungen bestätigen: ja, es passiert jedes Mal, als würde die Münze fast wie ein Kompass funktionieren. Dann, noch überraschender, verändert sich das gesamte Muster der Münze (als Resultat dessen, obwohl Mata Nui es noch nicht weiß, dass das Labyrinth seine Konfiguration ändert). Während er und die anderen weiterziehen, sehen wir das Gesicht des Pflanzen-Elementarherrn in einem Baumstamm auftauchen und sie unheilvoll beobachten. Während sie weiter durch das Labyrinth gehen, kommen sie aus dem Dschungelgebiet in ein Gebiet hinein, in dem der Bereich zwischen den Bergen komplett geflutet ist. Mata Nui schlägt vor, Bäume aus der Nähe zu nehmen, um ein Floß zu bauen. Als nächstes sehen wir die Gruppe auf ihrem improvisierten Boot durch die Kanäle segeln. Die Gewässer werden plötzlich sehr heftig. Das Floß kippt um und zerschellt, wobei es jeden in die Suppe platschen lässt. Eine riesige Hand aus Wasser kommt aus dem Fluss hervor, packt Mata Nui und Kiina und zieht sie unter die Oberfläche. Wir folgen ihnen nach unten, hinab in die Tiefen und in die Gegenwart des Wasser-Elementarherrn. Kiina wundert sich, wie es möglich ist, dass sie atmen können – der Elementarherr antwortet, dass die Gewässer ihm gehorchen und nur diejenigen ertränken, die er ertränkt haben will. Als er von Mata Nui nach seiner Identität gefragt wird und was hier vor sich geht, erklärt der EH, dass er einer der sechs EHs ist, die in dieser Region hausen. Vor über 100.000 Jahren begannen sie einen Krieg miteinander. Alle sechs kamen hierher auf der Suche nach der Energiequelle in dem großen Vulkan und alle sechs saßen fortan hier fest. Der Wasser-EH spürt, dass Kiina eine Affinität zum Wasser hat und das Mata Nui ein Wesen von großer Macht ist. Er bietet ihnen Zuflucht in seiner Domäne an, wenn sie einwilligen, ihm zu dienen, und er sagt Kiina, dass sie den Befehl über seine Streitkräfte haben kann. Mata Nui erkundigt sich nach ihren Freunden an der Oberfläche. Der Wasser-EL antwortet, dass sie nicht von Belang sind – sie sind immerhin nur „Wesen der Erde und des Felses, der Flamme und des Frostes.“ Mata Nui sagt sofort nein, aber Kiina zögert. (Wollte sie schließlich nicht immer der Wüste von Bara Magna entfliehen?) Der Wasser-EH erklärt, dass Mata Nui mit den Folgen seiner Weigerung leben müssen wird... wenn auch nicht sehr lange. Mata Nui beginnt zu ertrinken. Das trifft für Kiina ihre Entscheidung – sie greift den EH an. Sie offenbart, dass sie sich gut an ihn erinnert – sie diente einst in seiner Armee und sie erinnert sich daran, was jener Konflikt diesem Planeten antat. Jetzt kämpft sie nur für sich selbst... und für ihre Freunde. Sie packt Mata Nui und hält auf die Oberfläche zu. Hinter ihnen beginnt der Fluss vom Grund auf zuzufrieren, einschließlich des Elementarherrns. Kiina muss schnell schwimmen, um dem sich ausbreitenden Eis zu entkommen. Als sie wieder an der Oberfläche ist, stellt sie fest, dass die anderen es bereits in „höhere Gefilde“ geschafft hatten – ein kleiner Steinstreifen, der gegen eine Steinbarriere lehnte, die das Fortschreiten des Flusses behinderte. Sie schafft es mit Mata Nui dorthin, gerade als der Fluss gefriert, wird dabei aber verletzt. Ackar benutzt seine Kraft, um das Eis lange genug zurückzuhalten, sodass die beiden es in Sicherheit schaffen können, aber dann dreht sie Ackars Feuerkraft wieder durch und röstet fast die anderen. Mata Nui überprüft seine Münze. Während er sie anschaut ändert das Muster darauf sich völlig (da der Irrgarten seine Konfiguration ändert). Likus fragt, was das zu bedeuten hat. Mata Nui denkt, dass er es jetzt verstanden hat – echte Berge verändern nicht ihre Position, also sind dies keine echten Berge. Sie sind die Wände eines Labyrinths, mit dem Vulkan in der Mitte. Da das Labyrinth seine Form ändert, könnte es nahezu unmöglich sein, den Ausgang zu finden, sobald man drinnen ist. Kiina sagt, dass das erklärt, warum die Herren der Elemente hier gefangen sind, es aber nicht die seltsamen Dinge erklärt, die sie gesehen haben – verbrannte und gefrorene Vegetation, Flüsse, die binnen Sekunden zufrieren etc. Mata Nui sagt, dass es eine sehr einfache Erklärung gibt – sie sagten, dass sie vor über 100.000 Jahren im Krieg standen – und sie haben nicht einmal hier drin je mit dem Kämpfen aufgehört. Das spricht aber nicht das momentane Problem an – die Barriere. Ackar benutzt seine Flammenkraft, um ein großes Loch in sie hineinzuschmelzen, aber es bildet sich augenblicklich neuer Stein, um es wieder zu schließen. Frustriert schlägt Ackar mit seiner Nahkampfwaffe gegen die Wand und sagt, dass die Klinge mehr wert ist als seine Feuerkraft. Er sagt Mata Nui, dass er sein Verlangen versteht, zurückzukehren und dem Volk zu helfen, das er zurückließ, dass es aber vielleicht nicht seine Bestimmung ist, das zu tun. Vielleicht sollte er an das Wohlergehen der Freunde denken, die er hier gemacht hat, und aufhören, sich so viele Gedanken über diejenigen zu mahcen, die er zurückgelassen hat. Oris, Tera und Likus wissen nicht, wovon Ackar redet, aber sie sehen, dass Mata Nui offenbar der Anführer dieser Gruppe ist. Was werden wir jetzt tun?, fragen sie. Was ist der Plan? Mata Nui ist hin- und hergerissen. Er schaut die bunt zusammengewürfelte Gruppe an, die ihn umgibt, einschließlich der verletzten Kiina, alle zwischen einem gefrorenen Fluss und einer Felswand gestrandet. Es gibt keine Chance, sie zurückzuschicken und alleine weiterzugehen, da sie nie den Weg nach draußen finden würden. Und der Druck der Führerschaft nagt an ihm – als die drei neuen Mitglieder weiter Druck auf ihn ausüben, blafft er sie an: „Ich weiß es nicht!“ Und zur selben Zeit schickt er unwissentlich eine Welle aus Gravitationsenergie aus, die die Barriere explodieren lässt. Die anderen weichen alle von ihm zurück. Zum ersten Mal haben sie Angst vor Mata Nui. Die anderen eilen durch das Loch, ohne auf ihn zu warten. Sie finden sich auf einem Fluss wieder, aber keinem Fluss aus Wasser – ein Fluss aus Felsen, zerklüfteten Felsbrocken, die sich mit der Geschwindigkeit eines reißenden Stroms einen leichten Abhang hinabfloss. Als sie zu entscheiden versuchen, wie sie diesen passieren sollten – und sich dabei immer noch von Mata Nui fernhielten – bemerkt Oris, dass der Skrall verschwunden ist. Ackar ist besorgt – er denkt, der Skrall habe sie im Stich gelassen und dass sie ihn gar nicht erst in der Gruppe hätten aufnehmen sollen. Mata Nui schreitet ein und sagt, dass der Skrall potentiell wertvolle Informationen geliefert hat – Oris sagt, dass es nicht scheint, als würde es der Gruppe besser ergehen als es ihm alleine ergangen war, und er hatte keinen Skrall, der ihm „half“. Ackar springt nicht zu Mata Nuis Verteidigung ein. Die Gruppe hört einen Hilfeschrei. Es ist der Skrall. Er ist draußen inmitten des Felsenflusses, ist aber gestolpert und läuft Gefahr, zermalmt zu werden. Tera und Likus, die nicht bereit waren, einen potentiellen Essenscoupon zu verlieren, tun sich zusammen, um ihn zu retten. Nachdem sie wieder sicher sind, feuert Kiina von hinten einen Wasserstrahl auf Ackar, der ihn in die Bergflanke schlägt. Mata Nui eilt hinüber, um ihm wieder aufzuhelfen. Beide wollen wissen, was Kiina sich dabei gedacht hat. „Ich wollte ihm eine Lektion erteilen“, erwidert sie. KIINA (zu Mata Nui) Ackar sagt, er sei dein Freund – dein bester Freund – aber ich schätze, dass trifft nur zu, wenn ihm die Geschenke gefallen, die du ihm machst, oder wenn er mit all deinen Entscheidungen einverstanden ist. ACKAR Deshalb hast du mich von hinten angegriffen?? KIINA Ich dachte, du würdest gerne wissen, wie sich das anfühlt. Das lässt Ackar aufhorchen. Er entschuldigt sich bei Mata Nui und sagt, dass er weiß, dass MN bei allem, was er tut, seine Freunde im Kopf hat – all seine Freunde, sowohl hier als auch dort, wo er herkam. Sicher, er hat seine Feuerkraft noch nicht ganz gemeistert, aber das ist nicht Mata Nuis Schuld. Er hätte sich erinnern sollen, wie schwer es ist, einen guten Freund zu finden – und dass es Freundschaft nicht nur darum geht, nebeneinander zu stehen, wenn es leicht ist, sondern auch, wenn es hart auf hart kommt. Und was hat eigentlich diese Steinbarriere aus dem Weg geräumt? Mata Nui erklärt der Gruppe, dass er einst viel mehr Macht gehabt hatte, als er es jetzt hat. Aus Gründen, die er nicht versteht, kommt, je weiter er nach Norden geht, mehr von dieser Kraft zurück. Aber er kann sie nicht kontrollieren und sie könnte eine Gefahr für andere darstellen, also hatten Ackar und der Rest velleicht Recht – vielleicht sollten sie sich von ihm fernhalten. Es ist der Skrall, der als erster antwortet und Mata Nui versichert, dass die Gruppe niemand anderen als ihren Anführer will und dass er sich sicher ist, dass Mata Nui sie durch diesen seltsamen Ort führen wird. Er sagt ihnen, dass der einzige Weg, um flussabwärts zu gelangen, darin besteht, von Stein zu Stein zu springen – aber wenn man ausrutscht und zwischen sie fällt, wird man ganz gewiss zermalmt werden. Das Team reist auf genau diese Weise flussabwärts, wobei Ackar etwas Schwierigkeiten hat, da seine Füße fortwährend die Felsen schmolzen, und der Skrall am Geschicktesten ist. Aber am Ende warten die „Felsenfälle“ – das Pendant eines Wasserfalles, bei dem Felsen von einer hohen Klippe in einen anderen Teil des Labyrinths stürzen. Das Team fällt über den Rand – aber diesmal kann Mata Nui seine Kraft kontrollieren und benutzt sie, um die Gruppe behutsam zum Boden hinabzusenken (die Schwerkraft zu kontrollieren ist in der Tat eine praktische Sache) Sie finden sich auf eine Lavaebene wieder. Laut ihrer Münzenkarte ist der Vulkan nun nicht mehr weit. Feuerstrahlen schießen in willkürlichen Intervallen aus dem Boden. Mata Nui ruft alle dazu auf, dicht beieinander zu bleiben, aber der Skrall entfernt sich, um einen der kleinen Steine zu sammeln. Eilig gesellt er sich wieder zu ihnen. Während sie durch diese höllische Landschaft reisen, Flammenstößen und plötzlichen Lavaströmen ausweichend, stoßen sie auf einen seltsamen Anblick: ein massives Kohlebecken, das in Flammen steht. Bevor irgendjemand ihn aufhalten kann, eilt der Skrall nach vorne und wirft das, was er gesammelt hat – den Stein, das Feuerholz, ein Flakon mit Wasser, ein Stück einer Ranke, ein Stück Eis und eine Handvoll Sand – in das Becken. Während Energien aus dem Kohlebecken hochwirbeln, erklärt er, dass er nicht auf eigene Faust hier war, wie er behauptet hatte. Er wurde von Tuma hierher geschickt, um eine Allianz mit den Herren der Elemente zu schmieden. Im Austausch dafür, Zugang zum Vulkan zu gelangen, werden sie den Skrall helfen, die Agori zu zermalmen und die Kontrolle über den Planeten zu erlangen. Die Energien breiten sich aus – die Flammen wachsen zu dem Feuer-Elementaren, Ranken wachsen aus dem Boden zu dem Pflanzen-Elementaren, die Felsen formen den Stein-Elementaren, etc., bis alle sechs anwesend sind. Die schlechten Neuigkeiten sind, dass nun, da Mata Nuis Team den Skrall zu dem Kohlebecken geführt hatte, sodass sie hierher gerufen werden konnten, sie keinen Nutzen mehr für irgendeinen von ihnen hatten – die guten Neuigkeiten sind, dass die Herren der Elemente einander auch nicht sonderlich mägen. Daher entwickeln sich ihre Angriffe auf das Team in Angriffe auf einander, wobei das Team mittendrin gefangen ist. Das Team bezieht Prügel und während Mata Nui imstande ist, ein paar von ihnen zu retten, sind Tera und Likus in Gefahr. Im letzten möglichen Moment hat der Skrall einen Sinneswandel und rettet die beiden. Dies wird zu einer Mischung aus Kämpfen und Fliehen, wobei Mata Nuis Team sich kämpfend zurückzog und versuchte, sich einen Weg zum Vulkan zu bahnen. Sie schaffen es, die EHs kurzzeitig in dem Labyrinth abzuhängen und gelangen zum Vulkan. Okay, also sind sie nun da – das allgemeine Gefühl lautet: was nun? Mata Nui taumelt. Er spürt, dass die Energie in diesem Vulkan dieselbe Energie ist, die einst seinen alten Körper mit Strom versorgte. Einer Ahnung folgend hackt er etwas von dem Stein des Vulkans weg und legt das Metall darunter frei. Der Vulkan ist eine Fälschung, enthüllt er. Es ist kein echter Vulkan, sondern ein Kraftwerk. Und irgendwie müssen sie jene Energie zu dem Roboterkörper zurück in der Wüste schaffen und sie von den Herren der Elemente fernhalten. Just da donnert der Vulkan und ein großer Energiefunke schießt aus der Spitze heraus – und Mata Nui und Ackar erkennen gleichzeitig, dass das, was sie brauchen, eine Eruption ist. Mata Nui legt einen Eingang zum Vulkan frei. Auf dem Eingang befinden sich sechs Kugeln, jede in einer anderen Farbe – Schwarz, Grün, Weiß, Rot, Blau und Sand – und eine siebte in der Mitte mit dem „Yin-yang-Symbol“ des Übersetzers: damit ist das Symbol der Drei Tugenden gemeint. Kiina und Oris, ungeduldig, versuchen verschiedene Kombinationen, aber nichts klappt und die EHs kommen näher. Mata Nui hält sie plötzlich auf und merkt an, dass es eine Zusammenarbeit von ihnen beiden gebraucht hat – sein Wissen und ihre Kraft – um dem Team bei der Flucht aus dem Dschungel zu helfen. Ihr Geschick mit Wasser und Ackars Flammenkraft waren nötig gewesen, um ihnen bei der Flucht vor dem gefrorenen Fluss zu helfen. Vielleicht ist es das, was die Symbole bedeuten – die Einheit der verschiedenen Elemente. Und alle von ihnen mussten gleichzeitig gedrückt werden. Aber was ist dann mit dem siebten Symbol?, wundert sich Tera. Mata Nui sagt, dass er jenes Symbol gesehen hat, schon seit er auf diese Welt kam... und obwohl er sich nicht sicher ist, was es bedeutet, erinnert er sich daran aus seinem vergangenen Leben. Also vielleicht... Er streckt die Hand aus und berührt das mittlere Symbol, noch während die anderen ihre berühren. Und der Eingang gleitet auf, um einen Tunnel aus Metall zu offenbaren. Die Gruppe geht hinein, aber der Eingang wird zu Stücken zersprengt, bevor er sich schließen kann. Die EHs nahen heran und das Team wird von Elementarangriffen bedrängt. Der Skrall meldet sich freiwillig, um zurückzubleiben und sie abzuwehren, um so Mata Nui Zeit zu verschaffen, und Tera, Oris und Likus melden sich, um dasselbe zu tun. Wir schalten hin und her zwischen ihrem verzweifelten Kampf außerhalb des Vulkans und Mata Nui, Ackar und Kiina, die durch das komplexe Tunnelsystem hasten. Sie stoßen auf ein verlassenes Fahrzeug, das vermutlich beim Bau dieses Ortes verwendet wurde – es ist vorne mit einem mächtigen Blaster ausgerüstet, der durch Fels schneiden kann. Ackar schlägt vor, dass sie den benutzen konnten, um den Kern des Vulkans zu sprengen und eine Eruption auszulösen, aber das konnte auch ihren Tod bedeuten. Sie rasen in dem Fahrzeug zum Kern. Indessen haben es die Feuer- und Eis-Elementaren an ihren drei Verbündeten vorbei und in die Tunnel hinein geschafft. Flammen- und Frostattacken folgen ihnen, während sie durch die Tunnel fliegen. Endlich schaffen sie es zum Kern. Mata Nui fragt Ackar und Kiina, ob sie sich sicher sind, dass sie bereit sind, das zu riskieren – Ackar schaut Kiina an, dann wieder Mata Nui, und sagt: „Hey, dazu sind Freunde doch da.“ Mata Nui löst die Sprengung aus. Der Kern überläd und schickt Funken überallhin. Gerade, als die Feuer- und Eis-Elementaren den Kern erreichen, bricht der Ort aus! Eine massive Energiemenge wird durch den Vulkan hochgeschossen, als der Kern zerstört wird, und mit ihm geht das Fahrzeug, in dem unsere Helden sind. Die Kraftwellen drängen aus dem Vulkan hervor und lassen die Wände des Labyrinths zerbröseln. Oris schafft es, Tera und Likus zu helfen, an einen Ort relativer Sicherheit zu gelangen, bevor sie zermalmt werden, aber die Elementaren haben kein solches Glück. Noch während Mata Nuis Fahrzeug in den Himmel verschwindet, schmecken Oris und seine neuen Verbündeten erneut Freiheit, als das Labyrinth einstürzt. Die von dem Vulkan abgegebene Energie schießt bogenförmig durch den Himmel und trifft den Roboterkörper, wodurch er die Teile zusammenschweißt und ihn mit Energie versorgt, während die Agori verwundert zusehen. Inzwischen sehen wir das Schiff sich drehend durchs All fliegen und schließlich auf einer stark bewaldeten Welt landen. Nach ein paar Augenblicken öffnet sich die Luke und Mata Nui, Ackar und Kiina treten heraus, relativ unversehrt. Ackar fragt sich, wo sie nun sind – Mata Nui sagt, dass für den Moment nur wichtig ist, dass sie an einem Stück sind und dass dieser Ort vorerst wie eine sichere Zuflucht aussieht. Plötzlich ertönt es ein schreckliches Brüllen... und während die Kamera zurückfährt, sehen wir biomechanische Dinosaurier durch die Landschaft streifen. Ende Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Bionicle Kategorie:Story